It has become too common that an individual enters a school or other building and threatens and/or causes physical injury to one or more occupants of the building. As a result, many buildings now have security guards and/or metal detectors posted at entrances. While these security methods have been somewhat effective, sufficiently motivated and/or deranged individuals can find ways to circumvent these “gatekeeping” types of protections. This has prompted many policymakers and education leaders to wrestle with the question of equipping school security and/or teachers with nonlethal and/or lethal weapons. Implementation of even nonlethal weapons has been limited due to concerns that such weapons could be turned against students.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved nonlethal methods and devices for defending against intruders of buildings such as schools and the like.